


The Pros And Cons Of Pranking

by Science_Cat



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: April Fools' Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pete's a little shit, Peterick, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Cat/pseuds/Science_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Person A puts a fake snake/spider under Person B's pillow as an April Fools' Day prank but it backfires when they forget about it and scare themselves in the middle of the night prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros And Cons Of Pranking

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to writing this prompt! Sorry if the writing's a bit rough, I haven't written in a while, anyway as always excuse any errors, and I hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome.

Patrick loves Pete; he is also fond of April Fools' Day, but does Patrick love them both together? No, he does not, he very much does not. Pete and April Fools' Day mix as well as coke and mentos. Patrick endures his boyfriend's antics daily, but today was like a toddler-packed with sugar. Although, if Patrick thinks about it, Pete isn't that far from your average toddler, he was a toddler who has seen some shit. 

Throughout the day, Patrick had found all sorts of small pranks planted around the apartment. This alone wasn't the problem; the problem was that over the course of the day it had just gotten ridiculous, and there's only so much a person can put up with before it becomes extremely annoying. That and Patrick couldn't get Pete back for the life of him. Today, he was going to be a step up at the prank game. Well, kind of. Pete had a disdain of spiders, (who doesn't?) which is why Patrick bought one of those gift gag spiders, he had planted it under their pillows, his plan was foolproof. 

If Pete knows anything, he knows that Patrick does not do mornings. So when Patrick went to sit on the toilet seat this morning, he was only slightly surprised to find it pop against his weight. Who was he kidding, being still half-asleep it scared the shit out of him. It was only appropriate for Patrick to shoot Pete a death glare when he poked his head in the room. Which in turn Pete retaliated with a shit-eating grin and bursting into a giggle fit. Patrick got to experience the full package from the bucket of water balanced on top of the door to Pete snatching his clothes while he was in the shower. This resulted in a very angry and sopping wet Patrick. Sure, he could just go and grab some clothes from the dresser, but he wasn't going to give Pete the satisfaction of winning. “I'm sorry ‘Trick, it's just adorable as fuck when you get angry, and you're like the easiest person to prank.” Pete says, wiping a slight dampness from the corner of his eyes; a grin still plastered on his face. Grabbing his clothes in strife, Patrick decided to strut away to salvage whatever dignity he had left and to avoid punching Pete right in his stupid smug-ass face. Soon he thought, soon. 

Patrick has now found himself sitting on the sofa, ticked, trying his best to ignore the kicked puppy dog eyes boring into him from behind the couch. And okay, maybe the prank wasn't that bad, but Patrick deserves to be ticked. “I'm sorry, don't hate me forever.” He then proceeds to turn up the TV, ‘The Office’ further drowning out his boyfriend’s pleads for forgiveness. “If I went out and got you take-out would you hate me less?” Pete drove a hard bargain. He was hungry, and he could really go for some Thai food. “Maybe.” Patrick shot a sideways glance at Pete, who lit up like a Christmas tree. “Don't get your hopes up,” he says, pursing his lips. “I'll be back.” And in a quick moment, Pete was out the door.

10 minutes later, Patrick receives a text; reluctantly he looks at it. 

-I got the food. I also picked up that chocolate that you rlly like

-Good call, I'm one step closer to forgiving you. 

-I have something important to tell u

-???

-Honey, I'm pregnant… it's urs

-…

-APRIL FOOLS  
-HAHAHA OMG I GOT U SO HARD

-Pete…  
-You're male.  
-I'm male.  
-We are literally two gay men.  
-Do we need to have “the talk”?

At that point Patrick was grinning and chuckling to himself, letting up a bit on the petty feud. Not a few minutes later Pete was back with food, and both of them were starving.

Finishing the last of his food, Patrick set the Styrofoam container down on the coffee table. “You know I hate you,” he says, shooting a small smile at Pete. And yeah okay, he's forgiven him… for the most part. “Love you too,” he says, snuggling closer to Patrick. “You're lucky I like chocolate, and I was craving Thai food, they saved you from not getting laid like ever again,” he chuckles. Grumbling but smiling, Pete shifts slightly and they continue to watch “The Office.” 

Patrick's startled awake to find Pete gently trying to shake him awake. “You passed out; c’mon let's go to bed.” Pete leads them back to the bedroom through their dimly lit apartment, the glow of the TV being the only light source. By the time Patrick reaches the bed he's surprised he hasn't run into anything or landed on his face. Rolling into the bed, he reaches his hand under his pillow and what the fuck is-? His sleep-scattered thought process halted to a stop by the fact that there's a giant fucking spider under his pillow and oh. It was fake, and he put it there, and he’d realized this too late because now his ass is on the floor tangled up in the sheets. Light floods the room, and he's momentarily blinded. “Patrick what happened!? Are y-” Pete's concern very quickly interrupted by laughter at the realization of the scene before him. A good few minutes pass before Pete gasps for air and Patrick’s still on the floor tangled, full of embarrassment and self-loathing. “If that was your attempt at trying to prank me, it was cheesy and it back-fired horribly.” Pete helped him up, still slightly laughing to himself. “Thanks captain obvious,” he grumbles before retreating into a mound of blankets and sheets. “Here, I'll get rid of the big, bad spider.” Pete chuckles, grabbing the toy and discarding it elsewhere. “Fuck you,” he muffles through the sheets. “When, where and how hard?” Patrick can sense the toothy-grin forming on Pete's face. The room goes dark and Pete's clamoring into bed. “I'll give you A+ for effort,” he says, spooning himself around Patrick. “You're never going to let me live this down are you?”  
“Nope.”


End file.
